Evil's Epilogue
by AngelLux13
Summary: A messenger from the future comes to Dreamland to request a favor from the gang, and Kirby himself. She says that Nightmare has returned again, this time worse than ever. Can the gang go to the future to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, readers! I said I was fast, right? Now here's my second story: 'Evil's Epilogue.' You'll see what happens based on the summary. Here I go! _

Evil's Epilogue

StarfireMage12

1. Shock

Like any day, it was a peaceful day in Dreamland, the land of fantasy and magic. But unlike any day, it's been peaceful for a long time. It had been months after the brave souls of Dreamland defeated Nightmare and destroyed his home base. Nowadays they lived normally.

But for them it was kind of boring sometimes. Especially with no plots for King Dedede and Escargoon to conjure up, and no monsters for the kids to fight. But it grew on everybody, and they'd rather keep the tranquil life.

But that was about to change.

On one of those fine days, the children in the courtyard were playing soccer. Tiff was watching them nearby. She was reading again, as usual. So completely spontainiously free. She felt odd at times. She was worried about Nightmare in a way she couldn't describe, but she hardly understood it, too. Tiff knew he was gone; she saw his defeat in front of her eyes. But what if he'd try to return somehow? With a newer and stonger company?

"Nah," Tiff whispered to herself. "Couldn't happen."

There had been a war-less life going on for a long time, and it was going to stay that way, wasn't it?

Of course it was, she thought. It couldn't happen.

Or could it?

* * *

That night at the Ebrum apartment, they were watching the news together when a special report came up. 

Tuff bounced in his seat. "Oh boy! Special report!" he cheered.

An image of Escargoon in Cappytown came up into the screen.

"Live from Cappytown on this lovely evening, there has been an outsider running through the town, shocking the villagers. The people say it looked like a young child, shrouded in a purple cloak, carrying something looking like a charm or some piece of jewelry. Here is a picture someone took." An image of a girl came up on screen. She had light-peach-colored skin with teary eyes in a beautiful shade of blue. Her hair was a nice and shiny brown, with two light-brown highlights each hanging on the sides of her face. She had other highlights, too. The family watching looked at her, noticing something.

"She looks like Scout," said Tiff.

Sir Ebrum looked closer. "You know what? She does," he said. "She looks as if she is a relative of Scout."

"I know," said a voice. The others turned to see Scout and Aries at the door. "We noticed."

"Do you know her?" Tuff asked.

"Neither of us do," said Aries, shrugging.

The image of Escargoon came back up. "The child is believed to be heading to Castle Dedede," he continued. "In a moment, I'll be heading back up there to see if I can find anything out. Back to you, sire."

An image of the king in a castle studio came up. He was on a desk, snoring loudly. An audience in front of him laughed as he awoke. Tiff turned the T.V. off.

"Maybe we should check things out ourselves," Ebrum suggested. "That little maid looks like she could use some help."

"I'm defenetly going," Scout announced. "That girl looked to be of my race, and she looked just like me. I have to find out why."

As the group stepped into the hallway, they saw Meta Knight and his two subordinates following him. Tiff was the first to notice.

"Hi, Meta Knight!" she greeted.

"Hello, children," he said back. "Are you going to find that mysterious child too?"

"Yeah," said Aries. He patted his sister on the head. "Detective Eager McBeaver here noticed that the girl looked like us."

"We think she may have a connection with you too." said Blade Knight. "Or she's just a trap. That's why we're looking."

* * *

The group scouted the castle for a while. They found no trace of the wandering child. Where could she be? 

Their search was suddenly interrupted when they saw a familiar figure running past them, shrouded in purple. The girl? Behind her, guards with spears pointed forward chased her. The king and Escargoon and the others followed them.

They finally came to a stop at a dead end. The children, knights and Dedede and Escargoon stepped in front of the guards, who were pointing their spears at a beautiful young girl, who looked to be about nine. She was whimpering with tears running down her cheeks. Tiff couldn't help but walk over and pet her head while Escargoon shooed the guards away. The girl looked up to see Tiff smiling at her.

"What's your name?" Tiff asked.

The girl wiped an eye. "My name's Zara," she sniffed. The others smiled at her name. Zara. What a pretty name. Then Zara noticed Scout staring at her. Zara pointed at her. "Tell _her_ to come over here. I need to tell her something."

Scout hesitated, but walked over and knelt in front of the little girl. "Yes?"

Zara looked straight into her eyes. The same blue eyes they had. "I know this may be hard to believe, Scout of Earth," she said. "but I'm from the future."

"The future?" the others gasped.

"And how do you know my name?" Scout demanded.

"I'm your daughter!" she exclaimed.

"WHAH?" Scout gasped. Aries nearly fainted. The others jumped in surprise. Scout's daughter? What the heck?

_Here I am again. Another chapter quickly done. And Zara belongs to me as well. Her origin is kind of like Rini's from 'Sailor Moon.' She comes from the future to help the past. Only this one's different. You get to hear about what they have to do in the next chapter! See ya._


	2. Surprises

Evil's Epilogue

2. Surprises

"You're my daughter from the future?" Scout asked. "That's insane!"

"I know it's odd," said Zara. "But it's true. You notice that I look like you, right? And that I'm also human? And_ this_ might ring a bell, too." She reached into a little pouch she carried around her neck on a string and pulled out a locket. It was almost a replica of the Star locket that Scout and Aries carried. Scout pulled off hers, along with Aries. They had the same locket. The lockets the three and Scout's resistance group members carried held their powers.

"You mean you're..." said Aries.

"Yes. I'm one of you," said Zara. "This is my proof."

"So you really _are_ Scout's daughter?" asked Dedede and Escargoon.

"For the last time, yes!" Zara sighed.

Scout just sat there for a moment. Her daughter. This child was her own little girl. How hard it was to believe! But Zara had proved it, and the truth had been told. "Wow," she said. "It's actually _you_." Scout finally smiled with delight, and Zara lunged forward, letting Scout catch her and hold her in her arms. Kirby joined in and hugged Zara in welcome.

"I've finally found my mommy!" Zara exclaimed.

"For once this is actually cute to me," said King Dedede. "But can you tell us what you're doing here?"

"Well, as I said before, I'm from the future," Zara explained. "I was sent here by my mom and uncle and our army to ask you for your help."

"Our army?" asked Meta Knight. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," Zara replied. "Nightmare has returned somehow. This time even more powerful. We think you all might be able to help us."

"We can't," said Sir Ebrum.

"What?" asked the children. "Why not?"

"We're not going off to war again," he answered. "We want to keep the peace we have."

"And you _can_ and it can stay that way forever if you let them come with me," said Zara. "Please! We can't do it without them!"

"We're sorry, but I think you can do it on your own," said Lady Like, pulling her children away. "Goodbye, Zara." The adults walked away, pulling the children with them.

"Well, alright, then," said Zara. "I guess I'll be going now..." The group turned to see Zara turning to leave. They didn't know what she intended to do.

Suddenly, a bright light behind them erupted behind them. They turned to see Zara take out her locket and open it, the bright light enveloping the rest of them from her own orb.

"Surprise!" was her last word before they disappeared in midair, in a world of swirling and changing colors. It lasted for moments until the world finally regained its shape...

All of a sudden they were outside, and the world around them seemed almost quiet. The sky was turning dark to a blue dusk, illuminated by the white glow from the moon above. Kirby chased the fireflies that danced around them. Nearby a few large tents stood pitcthed, a few veiling a red glow from torches in the camp. They were at the forest's edge. They had gotten taller. Everything see

"Where are we, Zara?" asked Tiff.

"We're in my time," she answered. "Here _everything's_ different."

"Aw, great," said Ebrum. "Now we're back in another mess."

"And Dedede and Escargoon are here too." Tuff groaned. They couldn't get away from them _anywhere_, could they?

"You'll thank me for it eventually." said Zara.

"You learned this from your mother, didn't you?" guessed Meta Knight.

"You guessed it, you get it," said Zara, rewarded with a pat on the back from Scout.

"That's the kind of girl I was always looking forward to." Scout smiled. Aries rustled his sister and future niece's hair. Aries wasn't exactly counting on it, but he liked their personalities anyway.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Dedede asked.

"I'll lead the way," answered Zara. She started walking with the others following her, but as she got into the clearing, she turned back at them. "Oh, and don't mind the people if they stare at you. Besides, you may recognize a few of them."

The people there did look at them, but some just kept on with their work. Others, like some of the women there, smiled in warm welcome. A few were sharpening and forging swords and other weapons. there were women tailoring and mending torn clothes. Tiff noticed that some of them were humans. There were about twenty of each gender, and there were about that much followers in Scout's resistance group. Were these _them_?

"Here we are!" Zara exclaimed as they came to a large tent, the child opening the flaps and calling someone. "Mommy! I'm back."

A few seconds later, a woman who looked about twenty-eight with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes took Zara in her arms.

"Hello Zara!" the woman said. "Did you accomplish the mission?"

"Uh-huh," said Zara.

The others looked at the young woman, then at Scout. Wow. She looked beautiful in the future. She actually hardly changed at all.

Dedede smirked at the child-Scout. "Did she just call you _Mommy_?" he joked. The others but Meta Knight chuckled. He just smiled under his mask.

Scout laid her face in her hand and frowned. "Just shut up, Thunderthighs." she said.

"Aw, sweetheart, did you _have_ to bring _them_, too?" asked Scout's other self. "It's alright. We'll find a way to keep the idiots busy. By the way, if you ever get confused, you can call me 'Kindred Spirit.' Or K.S. I don't care." Suddenly a few more people came outside.

One man, who looked like Scout and K.S. with the same blue eyes looked at the group. "I see you've accomplished, Z-Z," he said to Zara, taking her in his arms and tickling her. "Great job."

"Thanks, Uncle Aries." Zara said with giggles.

"Aries?" exclaimed the young Aries. "That's me!"

"Yeah, and it's nice to see me!" he laughed, shaking the teenager's hand. "Call me 'Hunter.' "

"Hey! Zara's back!" said a voice from a young man with blue and yellow hair still covering his eyes, only his voice had deepened.

"And she brought us here!" said a young woman with emerald eyes and a blonde ponytail.

"That's us, alright," said Tuff, greeting their future doubles. The future Tiff told them to call her 'Serenity.' Future Tuff told them to call him 'Just.'

Another head popped out of the tent, smiling brightly. "Well, finally!" it squeaked, jumping on Kindred Spirit's back.

Pip looked at the older lemur from Scout's shoulder. That was _him_. His future self. Even little Pip? This was amazing! Everyone had a future double! And to make his happiness better, a baby lemur peeped out from behind Future Pip's back.

"This is Squirt, my son," he said. "Call me 'Pippin'." His last statement was followed by Scout and Aries giggling.

"Yeah, and Squirt's name makes sense," King Dedede and Escargoon laughed wildly.

"Hey, SHUT UP!" squeaked Squirt. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'll stay that way."

"Enough fighting," said a familiar Spanish-accented voice. The group looked and lighted their faces up to see Meta Knight himself. He smiled at them with eyes. The present-time Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink with amusement. "We must get inside and talk." He turned his back and motioned for them to follow him. They obeyed. Still as wise as he is in our time, they thought.

They sat down at a round table with maps and navigation tools strewn about it. Next to them were beds and a crib with a sleeping baby in it.

"So why did you send Zara to bring us here?" asked Tiff.

"As you probably heard from Zara," said Meta Knight's future self. "the war has started again."

"We understand," said Aries. "But how come?"

"Nightmare has returned somehow," Master Meta Knight went on. "We can't understand why. And this time worse than before. He is starting another war with us. But we think we might have found a slight solution."

"What?" the others asked, the children leaning forward to listen to the juicy details. What could it be?

_Sorry if that took longer than you expected. I was busy. It's school time for me, and that means tight schedules. _


	3. Decsisions

Evil's Epilogue

3. Decisions

"You all know about the Star Rod, right?" Master Meta Knight asked.

"Yes," said Tiff. "That was the wand that defeated Nightmare in my time."

"And are you familiar with ancient sword that your present-time Meta Knight and I wield?"

"Galaxia?" asked Tuff. "Sure, we know about it."

"If we can find the Star Rod, we can infuse the two weapons together." he said.

"But is Galaxia really_ that_ powerful?" asked Meta Knight. "I know it's powerful, but I never thought it could defeat Nightmare himself. Just powerful monsters like Wolfwrath and Kirisakin."

"We discovered that there's something special about the sword we hold, Meta Knight," said his double."In the blade there lies a great power similar to the Star Rod's. Infuse the two, we have ourselves the most powerful weapon in the universe.

"The only problem is," he continued. "is that we don't know where the Star Rod is. Nightmare has hidden it deep somewhere hard. _Very_ hard. And there are only two people who can discover the secret."

"Who?" asked Aries. "Kirby is one of them, right?"

"Yes, he is one of them," answered Master Meta Knight. "But there is one whom we all depend on to find the secret."

"Who?"

His eyes glowed solemnly as the others gasped at the name he said, "Tiff."

Both Tiffs gasped and looked at each other. "Me?" they said with shock. "Why me?"

"Because only you and I know the power of the Star Rod as well as Nightmare," said a voice who had been listening. They all turned to see an older, larger ball of pink. Kirby's future self. Master Kirby. He smiled at the children with eyes. They smiled back when he sat at the table with them. He looked at Tiff. "You and I hold the power of the Star Rod."

"But where is it?" asked Tiff. "I don't even remember the secret of the Star Rod!"

"You'll remember when the time is right," said Kirby. "We're counting on you. All of you."

"Counting on us?" asked Scout. "But why?"

"We need your help," said Master Meta Knight. "We can't defeat Nightmare without you all. We nee your strength, bravery, support, courage, everything."

"If we work together, we can defeat him." said scout and Kindered Spirit.

"We can be stronger than ever." said Tiff and Serenity.

"Anything could happen, but rarely anything bad." added Tuff and Just.

"We can stop nightmare forever!" exclaimed Master Kirby, along with a "Poyo," Kirby added.

"We'll do it!" the children cheered.

"You made the wisest choices of your lives," said Master Meta Knight. "Anything could happen. Remember that. And be prepared always. Now, you can all get some sleep. Our plans must be conducted by tomorrow. We'll need help."

The others nodded in understanding, but as they headed for the beds and hammocks next to them, they flew their hands to their ears as a shrill cry erupted from the baby nearby. He had just woken up. Hunter walked over and picked him up, and patted his back. A young woman with straight, sun-golden hair and earth-green eyes suddenly burst through the tent opening and rushed to Hunter and the baby boy.

"I heard him crying," she said. "I'll take him." She took the baby in her arms and started singing softly to him. The baby quieted and smiled at the group who was smiling back.

"Hunter's wife, Esperanza," explained Kindred Spirit to the children. "And their baby boy, Shiloh."

"Thanks, we weren't sure our tiny brains could get that one." said Dedede with sarcasim.

"You're the only one with a small brain around." laughed Escargoon, then moaning as Dedede smacked him with his mallet.

_He's got a point_, the others thought.

"How many of us have kids in your time?" asked Tuff.

"Lots of us do," answered Hunter. "I'm married and have a baby boy, Dedede has a prince in our time who's ten, Scout was married and had Zara, and Tiff-"

"No, wait!" Serenity called. "Let me tell them."

"What?" the children asked.

Serenity knelt down to the children and smiled. "I'm pregnant," were her words. The others gasped and hugged her. "It should be due pretty soon."

Wow. So many good _and_ bad things going on. Then Sword and Blade clicked off the lights and they all dozed off.

Could this work?

* * *

_The ground beat him after he fell. It was surprising that he wasn't dead; a fall like that could've killed him.__ Above him he hard the evil laugh of the man he just dueled. But his laughing would soon stop when he'd see him. He probably thought he was dead after he saw him fall. He winced as he tried to get up. He was hurt badly. Shallow wounds, still bleeding, roamed his body. He wasn't sure he could get up. _

_Suddenly he felt a soft hand gingerly touch the top of his hurt head. A course of magic and ease coursed through him, taking away the pain and wounds. He looked in front of him to see a glowing figure. Her hair, pulled back into a long ponytail, was a beautiful purple along with her skin tone. A sky-blue, shimmering dress was sprawled over her feet. She smiled at him warmly as she touched the side of his mask. _

_Who was this woman? It felt like he knew her. But from where? Suddenly he saw her collapse behind him in a different place. He looked at her and saw he lying there, perfectly still. _

* * *

GASP! Meta Knight sat bolt upright in his hammock and looked around. It was only a dream. He saw the glow of the torches outside the tent, and saw the children sleeping soundly. The adults had gone to sleep in another tent. Thank heavens! What was that dream he had? It seemed like it had happened before, or like it was something of his future? What did it mean? 

Meta Knight got out of his hammock, put his cape and mask on, and headed outside. He shuddered from the cold of the dew against his feet. It was early in the morning. The birds had started chirping, and the stars were fading slowly, one by one as the yellow glow from below the horizon got higher every few minutes, like a turtle anxious to get above a stream's surface. He swiftly headed towards Kabu Canyon. He had to know what the dream meant.

* * *

Kabu was still standing in that same spot, looking the same. Meta Knight bowed before the tiki. It recognized the old knight easily and opened his large mouth to speak. 

"What is it you consult me for, Meta Knight?" his loud, deep voice asked.

"Kabu, I had a dream that I cannot understand." Meta Knight answered.

"It is about a girl," Kabu said. "From your past, is she not?"

"I am not sure," said Meta Knight. "It feels like I know her somehow. In my dream, it seemed like she was more from my future than my past."

"Nightmare's power is weakening every time you beat a monster," said Kabu. "The more of him you defeat, your former allies can be revived. That girl from your dream is dead, but if you can stop Nightmare, she, including other former allies of yours can come back to life. That is one reason why you all must leave for Nightmare's fortress as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?" asked the old knight. "But how do we depart?"

"Go to the place where you biult your last battleship," said Kabu. "Build a second Haliberd, and you can get there swiftly and be unbeatable."

Meta Knight was silent for a moment. It was the perfect idea. A second Haliberd. He knew what he had to do now. He turned to leave and scampered away.

* * *

"Get it!" screamed a warrior, charging at the ambushing monster. It was sent to them randomly. The king didn't even order it. He said he had stopped ordering them because he didn't want them picking his pocket anymore. But he still didn't like Kirby that much. 

Women ran away to safety led by a few men. The others were charging at it. Unfortunately they were useless against the monster's claws and giant hands.

The adults had led the children to a nearby haven. One of them was missing.

"Where's Meta Knight?" squealed Tiff.

"He was here earlier," said Sword. "He couldn't have gone far."

"We have to fight it somehow," said Scout. "But how... wait! I've got an idea!"

"Oh no..." the others but Kindred Spirit mumbled. Usually her ideas meant trouble, despite that they worked. Besides, this one could too. "What now?"

"Kirby and Master Kirby, inhale my boomerang. The other inhale one of Arie's arrows," Scout said.

_Ooooh, this ought to be good_, the others thought. The Kirbies did as they were told and inhaled. They both jumped abruptly into the air and a different light erupted from each of them. One Kirby had a tipped hat on the top of his head, holding Scout's magical and indestructible boomerang in his paw. Master Kirby wore a metalic helmet on his head, holding a glowing bow and some arrows in his paws. A strap was tied around him, holding a quiver full of arrows.

"What are they?" asked Tiff.

"Those are new abilities," said Tuff.

"They have become Boomerang and Arrow Kirby," said a voice. It was Meta Knight. There he was.

The monster turned to them, its eyes glowing blood-red. He blasted a fireball at the two Kirbies. Arrow Kirby fired an arrow at the fire blast, and the others nearly screamed as a block of ice appeared on the ground where the arrow landed. It blocked the fire's path and it melted where it hit. Arrow Kirby fired another ice arrow at the demon's feet. The ice froze its feet, keeping it from moving.

Finally it was Boomerang Kirby's turn. He jumped in the air and threw the boomerang at the monster. It sliced through him like scissors leaving bleeding, spurting wounds as it collapsed and exploded.

The Kirbies fell to the ground with their abilities gone. Kirby handed Scout her boomerang back as Aries snaked an arm around her.

"That's my girl," he said. "Your ideas may be sly and get you into trouble, but they're helpful."

"Thanks, bro," said Scout. "But now on to buisness. Where were you, Meta Knight?"

"I went to see Kabu at dawn," Meta Knight answered. "We must leave for Nightmare's headquarters as soon as possible."

"But we don't have a ship," said Blade Knight.

"Not now, but we will," said Meta Knight, his eyes glowing green. "Follow me to the castle. We have work to do."


	4. Departure

Evil's Epilogue

4. Departure

They had worked for many days and nights. It was hard work, but they built it together. It turned out to be a success.

The group stared at it with amusement and proudness. The new ship. The Haliberd II. It was bigger, faster, and best of all, stronger. She had a dark-blue bridge looking like Meta Knight's mask. Her gravity disruptor was larger. That meant stronger plasma beams. Oh yes! This was an awesome ship!

"It's beautiful," said Tiff.

"It looks so much better than before!" Tuff exclaimed.

"It will be much better than before," said Meta Knight, his eyes shimmered a happy blue. "Larger, stronger, everything. We will be unbeatable!"

"But who's all going to go?" asked Sword Knight. "And someone will need to stay behind and help protect the civillians."

"All of us should go," said Meta Knight. "Sir Arthur and the others will go with us."

"Hunter and I will talk to my clan and see what they want to do," said Kindred Spirit, heading to the door with Hunter in persuit to the camp.

"Mind if we come too?" asked a familiar voice from the door nearby. The others turned and smiled to see Joe and Sirica, still their same ages. They must've traveled to this time, too.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Just. "How'd you get to this time?"

"We got the power from Zara to travel to this time," said Sirica.

"She visited _you_, too?" Aries asked.

"She visited a lot of us," said a familiar voice behind them in a cloud of smoke. Turning, they saw Benikage himself. He was still a kid, but he looked a lot better. He carried master weapons, and he carried a report card with straight circles. He bowed to each of them. "You guessed it, she brought me here too."

"Wow," said Tiff. "You must've brought a lot of people here, Zara."

"I brought everybody, actually." she said. After her statement, a few familiar guards came in, carrying a bed with a beautiful, well-dressed and armored young woman lying on it. The woman jumped off.

"Hello, friends!" said Rona. "I'm here." She was only a year older than before, and her hair was put up in a bun with a sparkling-pink ponytail. She wore a pure-purple cape and a light-purple breastplate. She was ready for battle. Everyone bowed before her. By now she was a Queen.

Nearby her came two figures. One in Knight's armor, carrying a metal pointed sword, the other unarmored and shaped like a big hairy meatball with feet and hands and a mustache wearing a tiny green hat. Seargeant Kit Cosmos and Sir Gallant. The two ran over and greeted the children and saluted Meta Knight, Master Meta Knight, and Sword and Blade. They saluted in return.

"Well, well, well," said Sgt. Cosmos. "Everyone's here."

"But how come you're in this time?" asked Scout.

"We heard everything from that daughter of yours and decided to join you," said Joe, rustling Zara's hair. "And we owe it all to you."

"We owe it to you, too for having her," laughed Sir Gallant, looking at Scout. She blushed and kicked her foot at the ground.

"On to buisness!" said Sirica. "When are we going to leave for the fortress?"

"We're working on it," said Master Kirby. "Scout's future self is talking with her clan to see what they want to do. We'll get her response and pack up, then we'll see."

They left the basement and got to work.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" 

"That's what we think would work," said one of Scout's attendants. Kindred Spirit was talking to them about the plan. They decided to stay and help take care of the Cappies. "They need someone to look after them."

"I'm fine with that idea," she said.

"What about King Dedede and Escargoon?" asked another member.

"We're leaving them here," said Kindred Spirit, her eyes narrowed. "Sorry I have to leave those obnoxious pigs with you guys, but we can't risk it. They'll probably try to mess us up, or sell us out, and it's not safe for them. Somebody still needs to rule this place."

"We understand," said one of her women, standing up. "I'm sorry Peter isn't here to help."

"Please don't remind me," said Kindred Spirit, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Scout," the woman said, putting her arms around her.

"It's not your fault," she said. "But it just doesn't feel right. I don't feel a wife anymore. It feels like I've sinned a long time ago. What a terrible night that I'll never forget."

"Your love will return," said one of her men, hugging her. "Just as sure as the Earth will live."

She finally smiled at them, drying her tears. "Thank you all," she said. "You've always been there for me."

"We always will be," said her best Earth friend. "Just be careful out there."

"I promise I will." said Kindred Spirit. She hugged each of them goodbye before she left the tent and ran to the castle.

* * *

"Is everything packed up?" 

"Yes sir," answered Blade, coming out of the cargo room. He looked exhausted. He and Sword Knight has carried a slightly-large box, and it was the heaviest. "That was the last one."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mater Meta Knight asked.

"Almost," said Sword, coming out of the storage room. "Tiff is getting everyone together, and Kindred Spirit is coming back."

"I'm back now." she said, stepping in.

"What is your clan going to do?" asked Meta Knight.

"They've decided to stay here and look after things," she answered. "Are we also agreed that the king and Escargoon can't come?"

"Defenetly yes," said the others.

"Let's get everyone on this ship, now," said Master Meta Knight.

* * *

By sunset everyone was on the ship, ready to depart. The children and adults had said goodbye to their friends. The others had helped get everything else ready. The Pips, Squirt and Tokkori isisted that they wouldn't miss this for the world, so they came as well. 

"Is everyone ready?" asked Meta Knight at the front with Kirby at his side and his subordinates at the controls.

"Ready!" they cheered.

"Alright. Prepare for takeoff! Sword! Blade! Start the ship."

They did as they were told and started the ship. The children made funny sounds as the ship vibrated, lifting off the ground. Above them, the opening split apart, exposing them to the skies. The others looked out the window, seeing the Cappies waving goodbye. In the canyon's direction, they saw Dynablade and her chick flying ahead, squaking as if to say goodbye. In the forest's direction, they saw animals bounding at the top of the canopy.

Suddenly a tiny yellow shape flew towrds the ship. Meta Knight opened the spare hatch on the ceiling and in flew the Warpstar. It shrunk and landed in front of Tiff. She picked it up and it simmered in her palm.

"For luck," echoed Kabu's voice.

This was going to be good.


	5. Preparations

Evil's Epilogue

6. Preparation

They had traveled through space for quite a while. They were in the middle of it all, in a way. They were miles from Popstar, and weren't too far from the new headquarters. They had a plan conjured up. They were thinking of launching another sneak attack. The good guys would fly under the fortress and fly in and ambush the enemy.

In the bridge, the children were looking out the window, watching the stars fly past them. They were bored.

"How long should it be until we get there?" Tiff asked.

Meta Knight turned the map on. It showed the Halibert II's route through space, just a few inches from the fortress. "Not long," he said in a tired voice. He was sleepy, he hadn't rested for a long time, like since he finished building the ship. _Maybe I should rest_, he thought. He walked out of the room and headed for the bedrooms. The children looked at his path with question.

"Where's he going?" Tuff asked.

"Probably to think," Blade said.

"Think?" asked Serenity. "What do you mean?"

"Usually in a time of war, people go under a lot of stress," Sword said. "But thanks to this new ship, we'll be unbeatable!"

"But somehow I feel uneasy about something." said Scout.

"What's that?"

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked. "What if we don't succeed, or someone gets in our way?"

Pippin smiled. "Not if you have anything to say about it," he said. "You're all good at this!"

"Thanks for the support." she blushed. But she still felt an uneasy feeling she couldn't describe. It almost seemed like someone would try to kill her. She sensed that someone had survived, and could be targeting her and her loved ones. Even Zara! Not her baby girl! It couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. She'd make sure of it.

Scout suddenly smiled slyly as her pupils warped to purple. This gave her an idea.

* * *

_"Don't worry," he said, helping him to his knees. He stared back into his eyes. The friendly purple eyes. "Staying down'll just make it worse." He got his friend to his feet. "If you can't beat him, nobody can." _

_The two warriors charged at the enemy. Joining them was the ghost-like woman. They tried to strike the evil man, but he kept appearing behind them-then above- anywhere, near or far. _

_Then, they were in another place. the three of them were facing him. Yes, him. The wraith of fear. He was gasping at what was behind them. The three of them and his two friends looked and gasped to see them. Yes, there they were, flying towards them, charging at the hellion. _

* * *

"Meta Knight!" called a voice, gently shaking him. "Wake up!" 

Meta Knight sat up in his bed upright, a little sweaty from the dream. This time there was a man. An old friend. And he had brought the _others_ with him, including the young woman. They must've been...

Suddenly a gloved hand waved in his face up and down. He turned to see Sword and Blade, Sword waving his hand in his face to get his attention.

"Sorry sir." said Sword, putting his hand behind his back.

"It's alright," said Meta Knight, stepping off the bed and remaking it. "What is it?"

"We're arriving at the fortress, master," said Blade. "What are your orders?"

"I'm coming," he said. "Head to the bridge and call the others."

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" 

"I said, I want you to battle with me," said Scout.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that plan could be?" Kindred Spirit asked. "Even as a war heroine, you could get yourself killed."

"What if someone really _does_ try to stop us?" Scout asked. "Then who will you look up to to ask you for help?"

"I can't," said Kindred Spirit.

"What's gotten into me?" Scout narrowed her eyes while they turned red. "You're not the myself I know. You aren't the kind of me who's still the same sly, happy, enthusiastic, corageous girl my friends described me as. What's up?"

Kindred Spirit sighed. "You're right," she said sadly. "I'm stressed."

"Why?" Scout asked.

"Come sit with me," Kindred Spirit said. "I have to tell you something. It's painful for me to talk about, but you deserve to know."

Scout obeyed and sat next to her double.

"Answer this," Kindred Spirit began. "Have you ever _loved_ anyone in peticular besides Aries in our resistance group?"

"Maybe," said Scout. "Peter is a close friend of mine."

"In the future, you will marry him. Is that alright?" Kindred Spirit asked, expecting to hear a sharp, "HECK NO!" from the girl.

"That's not bad at all," said Scout, smiling with a illuminated face. "I like him."

"A few days after I gave birth to Zara, he disappeared one night," she went on.

"Disappeared?" Scout asked.

"Yes," the young woman answered. "He somehow vanished one night while a monster attacked the town. That was when the war was starting."

Kindred Spirit remembered the times she had with Peter.

_"And do you promise to be happy together for as long as you both shall live?" asked the mayor, who volunteered to be the minister. _

_"I do," said Peter._

_"I now pronounce this couple man and wife," said Mayor Len. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Peter turned to his side and looked at her. He lifted the white fabric from her face and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. He slid his arms around her head and middle and pulled her close. She took gentle hold of his shoulders and pulled him to her. Then they closed their eyes as their lips came together, followed by clapping from the audience. _

_After the wedding, the two of them walked to the apartment in the castle Peter lived in. He carried her inside and they sat down together for a long time and talked. After a few months after their honeymoon, they just talked for a while most of the time. They didn't feel complete. Something was... missing._

_"Our dreams have come alive," Kindred Spirit smiled at him. _

_"There's only one thing missing now that we're together," Peter said, laying his hand on hers. _

_Scout smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "Are you sure you want a child, Pete?" she asked. _

_"I'm sure if you are," said Peter, smiling brightly. _

_"Perfect," said Kindred Spirit. "A child of our own." _

_At that moment, the two of them brought their faces together and kissed for the first time since after their wedding, passion in their newfound love building up... _

_...Nine months later..._

_"You're doing fine, Scout," Serenity said, putting a wet cloth on Kindred Spirit's head. "Push a little harder. You're almost done." _

_Kindred Spirit breathed heavily, holding her breath on every push. But she didn't scream or make a sound. Everyone was standing next to her in the hospital bed, excited to see Scout's new baby soon._

_Finally, Dr. Yabui pulled something in his hands. It was a moving thing, and its mouth was agape with a cry and a first breath. _

_"Congratulations, you two." the doctor smiled. "You have a beautiful daughter." _

_Meta Knight walked over and took the blanketed baby to the tired woman and her teary-eyed husband. He smiled with blue eyes and handed Kindred Spirit the baby, who squirmed lightly in her mother's arms. The woman let a tear fall and smiled. _

_"You got a name for her, Scout?" Tuff asked. "Tell us! I don't want it to be a surprise anymore." _

_"Yeah... about that..." said Peter, Aries smirking at him and pointing at his expression. "We actually haven't-" _

_"You know," Kindred Spirit slapped his hand and motioned for him to shut up. "I always kind of liked the name, 'Zara.' "_

_"Zara..." the others looked at each other. "I like it. It's so pretty." _

_"I'll bet Lovely sure would like that," Pippin smiled, for he too knew that the name meant 'blooming flower.' _

_"I like it too," said Peter, putting an arm around his wife. _

_Suddenly the baby's eyes opened, revealing a sparkling shade of blue. They matched her mother's. When Zara turned her head to the others, her face brightened and she smiled with a shriek-like giggle. She was rewarded with an "Aawwwww," from the others. _

_"Bring Kirby to me, please," said Kindred Spirit. _

_Serenity picked him up and handed him to her. He sat on her lap and looked at her with sweet eyes._

_"Congratulations, Scout." he said. "She's beautiful." _

_"Thanks," she said. _

_Months later, that happiness was shattered. One terrible night, a monster roamed the town, trying to destroy everything. Nobody knew how it happened. It just appeared as if from nowhere. _

_"Where are we supposed to go?" Serenity asked, running through the town, helping her friends look for refuge. _

_"Take cover in the castle! I know a place where we can go!" Meta Knight said. "Follow me!" _

_The group headed to the castle. Kindred Spirit, who ran behind them with a crying baby Zara in her arms, tripped. The others looked behind in horror. So did Kindred Spirit when she looked back. The monster was coming toward her and the baby. The raging demon nearly pounced on her until Peter snaked one arm under her legs and the other under her back, picking her up. He suddenly threw the two at the others ahead. Sword Knight caught them easily, Meta Knight carrying baby Zara so his friend wouldn't have too much to carry. They all looked back at Peter while they ran, and Kindred Spirit and Hunter screamed in horror. _

_Peter was suddenly lifted off the ground by the middle in the demon's mouth. A portal appeared behind them, a brutal laugh coming from inside. The others knew who that had to be. _

_"Shouldn't we go back and help him?" Hunter yelled. _

_"We can't!" Blade said. "We haven't got a chance!" _

_"But it has Peter!" Kindred Spirit yelled, peeking over Sword's shoulder. "I can't leave him!" _

_"We can't go back over there, Scout." Sword said, holding her tighter. "It's too late for him." _

_But that didn't stop her from looking back. Her eyes widened at what was happening back there. The portal seemed to get closer to the monster, holding the unconsious Peter in his arms. It turned, making a swift jump into the portal, and then it disappeared from sight._

_"NO!" Kindred Spirit screamed, tears running down her face. _

_At the castle, Kindred Spirit rested at her balcony, crying into her pillow. Her love had gone. She didn't even know if he was still alive. She'd never felt this scared before. _

_Behind her, the others stood with solemn faces. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know whether to comfort her, or leave her alone. She's never been like this before. _

"And that's what happened." Kindred Spirit continued. "Things have never been the same since."

"How terrible," Scout said. "But what do you want me to do?"

"I'll make a deal with you," Kindred Spirit said. "I'll help you kill the bad guys we want dead, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Will you help me find Peter? _Please_?"

"Of course I will!" Scout said. "Nobody steals my friends and loved ones unless I say so!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" K.S. smiled. "Deal!"

* * *

They hardly even heard the alarm go off. It just made them jump randomly when everything seemed fine. But things were just getting worse now. 

The group ran like wind to the location of the intruder, or whatever it was. When they finally stopped, everybody, especially the children gasped and groaned to find _them._ Yep. It was them. King Dedede and Escargoon. Who else? The good guys could never get away, could they?

"Aw great," Tuff groaned. "There _is_ no place to get away from you guys!"

"Why are you idiots here anyway?" Rona asked. "No wonder I never married you!"

"Oh, come on!" Dedede protested. "You all yould've done the same thing, right?"

"Besides, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"I thought I told my friends to look after you doorknobs!" Kindred Spirit nearly yelled.

"We overheard you talking about leaving us there," said Goonie. "And you have absoloutely no right to do that! He's the king!"

"King or not, I'm a leader, too!" Scout said. "Even though we all hate you both, we still need a king, right? And a moron is better than no king at all, right? Dreamland would be really screwed up."

"I never thought I'd say this, but she's right." said Just.

"But now we've got two stowaways on board," said Meta Knight. "Will you two promise not to mess anything up?"

"Alright, fine with us." said Escargoon. The two left the room.

The others sighed.

"Are you guys mad?" Master Kirby asked.

"You could defenetly say that," said Tiff.

"But what if they aren't such a problem?" he asked. "Besides, they've gotten sick of the company, right? What about when they always grudged Nightmare for the deceipt he caused them?"

The others paused. "Maybe you're right," said Master Meta Knight. "But what if-"

Suddenly everyone fell over as the entire ship jolted. The alarm set off again.

"We're there!" yelled Sword when he saw the fortress outside the bridge window.

They had made it.

"Prepare for attack!" said Meta Knight. "Head for the underside for the sneak attack!"


	6. Seige!

Evil's Epilogue

6. Seige!

They blasted through the obstacles, shot the ships, did everything they could. They had fortunately made it into the fortress, save for a little damage that scarred the Halibert II's surface.

They had found a safe platform to land the ship on. Sword, Blade and Meta Knight stepped outside first, to make sure the coast was clear. The others peeked out, ready for anything.

"Come on out," Blade said. "But have your weapons ready."

The others did as they were told, and gasped while they looked at the surroundings. Everything was machinery.

"Where do we need to go?" Hunter whispered.

"The Command center." Meta Knight answered. "There we can find Nightmare easier."

* * *

"Sir, have a look at this," said the black-shrouded man, looking at the security screen. "There are intruders here." 

"The fools," Nightmare laughed. "They _were _foolish enough to attack again. Don't they _ever_ give up?"

"I doubt it," said another voice, looking at the screen. "What should we do?"

"Don't even worry about them." Nightmare assured the man. "The girl doesn't even remember the secret."

"What are your orders, master?" the other man asked.

"Both of you go down there and lure them to me," he responded. "As for you," he looked at the man with the shades. "Kidnap the Earth Mistress's daughter and duel her mother. Kill her if you can. You, deal with the others. That is when I'll fill in. This time, Kirby will not win."

None of them noticed that someone was watching them plot. His green eyes narrowed at the hellion. "Not if _we_ have anything to do about it," he whispered.

* * *

Things seemed to get scarier as they went on. The light around them seemed to get darker. Things got spookier, and weird sounds echoed the different areas. There was a lot more machinery as well. 

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"We're almost there," Master Meta Knight answered. "Ah, here we go. This elevator will take us there."

Everyone stepped into it. Up and up they went, their insides feeling as if they were being pulled down by the force.

Finally they reached the top, where there rested a large doorway inside. Around the top was a ring that kept them up there. Tiff looked over the edge, and her eyes widened at how high they were. The people down there literally looked like ants. She felt nervous about this battle. She had a list of worries running through her mind.

What would happen to them?

What if they lost this time?

What was the secret to the Star Rod?...

Tiff tried to remember what she did long ago, when she witnessed Nightmare's defeat. The Warpstar. Kabu had given it to her for luck... What that all Tiff needed to do?

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt Master Kirby touch her back.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"A little..." was all she could get out.

"Well, you ought to be," laughed a voice from somewhere. Everyone turned to the voice's direction, but all they saw was a thick cloud of smoke.

"Who is there?" Aries demanded. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Coward?" laughed the voice from above. "You're the ones who will be the cowards soon enough!" Everyone looked up to see a man shrouded on black, with evil-tainted eyes that spelled 'traitor.'

"...Yamikage...!" Meta Knight gasped.

"Miss me?" he laughed. "I missed you, because I never got to finish killing you all."

"But you're dead!" Master Kirby exclaimed. "I thought I killed you!"

"Poyo!" Kirby added.

"We've got annoying habits of turning up when everything seems fine for you all." laughed another voice.

Suddenly a shrill shriek was heard from Scout's side. She, Aries, Hunter, and Kindred Spirit turned to look at Zara, but nobody was there. Where was Zara?

"Where's Zara?" Scout demaned at the ninja, who had just noticed her. Her blue eyes warped to an angry crimson. "What did you do with my daughter?"

"All in good time for now, my dear," said the second figure, coming into view next to Yamikage. In his arm he carried Zara, who was struggling at her hardest.

Oh no... not _him_... Not _Salesguy_!

Scout ran forward, pointing threateningly. "Let her go or you both die!"

"Oooohhh, sassy for a shrimp, ain't she?" Salesguy asked Yamikage. He nodded in agreement.

"For two evil men," Kindred Spirit said. "you don't seem very much of a threat."

The two of them finally gave her mad expressions. Yamikage took Zara in his arms and swiftly cut her own. She cried out. Salesguy took out two smoke bombs and threw them at Scout and K.S. They barely had any time to get out of the way, and it hit them with a strong blow. The two girls slammed into the wall, and didn't get back up for a moment.

Were they dead?

Salesguy stepped forward and took out a katana. The others flew their hands to their mouths, too scared to move.

"Your life is through, my little friend." he laughed wickedly.

Scout and her double were lying next to each other, finally opening their eyes. They stared at each other. "_The time has come_," Scout said in telepathy to her double. They got up and unsheathed their weapons. Salesguy beckoned them to come to him, grinning.

"We're not your friends!" Scout yelled, casting a mysterious spell at him. K.S. did the same and smiled when he hit the wall. Zara slightly bumped her head. Kindred Spirit went to pick her daughter up, but an angry hand swiped her away. Zara screamed.

"You want her back?" Salesguy asked, leaping onto a platform above them. "You'll have to kill me first!" With that he jumped higher from platform to platform.

"He dares to challenge me! I'll KILL that guy!" Scout's eyes glowed red, charging at him. Joe and Sirica ran to try to catch her. "No, don't try to stop me!"

"But you'll kill yourself!" Sirica protested.

"We can't just let him take our daughter!" Kindred Spirit stepped to Scout's side. "I know I could get myself killed, but I'd die saving anyone! The times when they can torture me and when you can hold me back are numbered!"

The others stood there, silenced for a moment.

"Wow," Tuff said. "That's one of the bravest things I've ever heard."

"But are you sure you two want to duel him?" Master Meta Knight asked. "It might help but he's just as dangeroud as Yamikage."

"I've lost loved ones once," Scout said. "I wont lose them again."

"Be careful." Tiff said.

Scout smiled at them. "You too." Then she and her double leapt high to catch up with the shaded villain.

"Well, now that they're occupied, there's still _me _to deal with, right?" Yamikage grinned.

Meta Knight's eyes turned to red as he unsheathed Galaxia. Sword and Blade took out their swords as well.

"Your swords, please," the ninja said. "Then we won't be making any messes of things."

"Mock all you want," Master Kirby said. "This time you won't get away like that long time ago." Rona tossed him and Kirby spare swords. They each turned into Sword Kirby.

"Well, I see that you _are_ looking for a challenge," Yamikage glared. But everyone could tell he was grinning in an evil way under his outfit. "Do _you_ exept, Meta Knight?"

"I'd battle a traitor any day," he said, unsheathing his sword.

Then, as quick as lightning, the two clashed swords. The others backed away so they wouldn't get away. Then a puff of smoke rose from Yamikage's position. But Meta Knight wasn't fooled. He did this all the time. He looked above, and there he was, laughing wickedly. Yamikage darted up more platforms, waiting for his foe to follow.

"I'll deal with him myself," said Meta Knight as Sword and Blade tried to follow.

"Are you sure?" Sword asked. "That man is sly and dangerous! You could get hurt."

"I've been on my own before," Meta Knight said.

"...Just be careful." Blade said.

As Meta Knight leapt on a platform no too high above them, he took one last look at Tiff, in case it literally _was_ his last.

"Tiff!" he called. "I'll give you a hint on the Star Rod's secret! It lies _in your hands_!"

"In my hands?" Tiff asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Trust me," he winked under his mask. "You will find out eventually!" With that, he leapt higher from platform to bridge to other places.

"In my hands..." Tiff said. "What did he mean?"

"Great," Sir Gallant said. "Now some of our best allies are gone playing! Now what?"

"Now comes the good part," echoed a voice from nowhere. The others looked around to see nothing. They began to feel chills run down their spines as the world around them warped to purple, black, red, other evil colors. Finally, a star-spangled orb appeared in front of them. It seemed to be making an evil noise as it seemed to take a familiar shape. Was it... _laughing?_

Finally, right before their eyes, laughed the evil wraith of fear, Nightmare himself.

"This is where the fun starts," he laughed wickedly.


	7. Reunion

Evil's Epilogue

7. Reunion

"Finally... you've all arrived,"

"We've been waiting for this day as much as you have," Master Kirby said. "We've come again to thwart you."

"Yes, I hear that from many others," Nightmare responded. "But they never succeeded. That doesn't mean _you'll_ defeat me again. Do you know how hopeless this is for you?"

"Hopelessness won't stop us," Sirica said, aiming her weapon at him. "We never give hope up."

"Besides, we defeated you once, and we can do it again!" Tiff declared.

"But you will give up when your precious Kirby is defeated," he said. "And you'll never find the secret of the Star Rod! You'll never have the Star Rod and Galaxia fused!

"You see," he continued. "There is something special about that sword Meta Knight possesses. It contains a power almost as powerful as the Star Rod's itself. The forger of the sword added a hint of power from the Star Rod to it. But because of that, I couldn't vanquish it, so I hid it with Kirisakin. But if you don't find the secret of the Star Rod to unleash it, I shall be unbeatable!"

As he said his last words, puffs of black smoke arose from different spots around them when Nightmare snapped a bony finger. Everybody looked around, gasping at armored elites that surrounded them.

"What the-" Aries stammered. "He's summoned elites!"

The armored minions charged at them, roaring. The others pulled out their weapons and fought back. but some of them weren't strong enough. That proved it when one elite slid behind Benikage, and, still as clumsy as he was in the past, screamed with a blade slashing his back.

"Oh God!" Tuff cried as the crimson shadowed boy fell. "Someone help him!"

All the children surrounded him, and Aries felt for a pulse.

"He's been hurt," Aries said. "But he should be fine. Rona, ask your men to take him to the ship for healing."

"I'm on it," Rona said, motioning for a guard of her's to take Benikage to the Halibert II. Tiff watched tearfully as he disappeared from sight in the elevator. She had never felt so hopeless or scared in her life. She didn't know what to do now. The fate of her world was left in her, Kirby, and the others' hands, and she couldn't even remember the secret of the Star Rod!

No! It couldn't end like this! _It wouldn't,_ she thought. _I just need a clue. _

Tiff tried to remember Meta Knight's hint. _"The secret of the Star Rod lies in your hands!"_ he said. But what did he mean?

And then she remembered what Kabu had sent her for luck. The Warpstar. She tried to remember the last time she took it with her to Nightmare's former base.

_"Send the Warpstar!" she called, still floating in midair._

_He looked at her and smirked. "Heh, you are wasting your time," he said. "This is Kirby's dream! There is no Warpstar_ here_!" His words were followed by a wicked laugh. _

_Suddenly his laughter ended when he saw the yellow shine in her hand. There it was, shining brighter by the seconds. It enveloped her in the shimmering rays of gold streaming off the Warpstar. _

_"Catch!" she called, throwing it to the smaller figure behind the cloaked one. He sucked it in easily, the shine vanishing as he swallowed it. _

_She gasped at what he had done, thinking she'd made a mistake. _

_"He swallowed the Warpstar!" the wraith exclaimed. _

_Immediately he jumped into the air to transform. He tried to catch the Warpstar as it flew out from under him. White and pink lined trailed behind two points behind the star. It flew upward, and it transformed into the mysterious and powerful Star Rod itself. Kirby held it in his paw, eyes narrowed. _

_Nightmare staggered back, covering his skeletal hands to his head. "The Star Rod!" he screamed. _

Tiff finally recovered from the flashback. Her eyes were wide open, and her eyes darted to Serenity. She looked back at her and smiled slightly.

Of course!

It made so much sense!

How come she never remembered before?

* * *

She leapt out of the way just in time to dodge the swish of his sword. 

"Missed _again_!" Salesguy exclaimed. "You're more powerful than I've ever dreamed!"

"That's what my friends said!" Scout said, flipping backwards, being caught under the arms by Kindred Spirit. "I'm surprised some people even _doubted _me in my earlier years! I practice for may hours so I can finally kill you!"

"But you won't be able to!" he laughed. "I've escaped you once, I can do it again."

The two clashed swords, holding them against each other. (Scout borrowed an extra sword from her double.) "For many long years I've been waiting for this day," Salesguy said.

"Me too," said Kindred Spirit from behind. "To cross this starscape for kidnapping my daughter, killing my friends and family and people of my race, and taking away my husband. You want everything, don't you?"

"But we'll get most of them back," Scout said, her eyes warping colors.

"Oh yeah?" Salesguy said, grinning. "And how will _that_ happen?"

Zara, still held by Salesguy in his other arm, looked up at her child mother. She gave the slightest suggestion of a smile as Scout's eyes turned to a sneaky purple. Zara's eyes warped to purple as well.

Salesguy's face went blank as Scout slipped her sword under his and sliced his arm off, releasing Zara. She cried out, running to Kindred Spirit to get away from the wriggling, bloodstained arm on the floor.

"How'd I do that?" Kindred Spirit gasped.

Scout didn't answer as she glared down at the shaded man, who was gasping at her on the floor. He had been bested by a twelve-year-old girl! Where did _that_ come from?

He got the strength to frown at her, and she suddenly got a feeling of worry as her eyes warped to gray. She gasped for breath as he seized her neck, lifting her a foot off the ground. He struggled to get up, but made it.

"How does it feel?" he taunted. "How does it feel to lose?" He pointed his sword at her heart, and Zara started to cry.

"Actually..." she said in a creaky voice. "Y..you're the one who should be... knowing how it feels. The game... is over, fiend! I win!" Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Scout raised her sword and swung the blade at his neck. She turned her head away suddenly as blood sprayed onto her face. When she wiped it away, she and the others gasped to see no face staring at her. His head was gone! Scout had won _again_! As the other two ran forward, Scout suddenly began to scream. The dead body still held her neck, and was falling over the edge of the bridge backwards. Scout screamed, expecting to fall to a great impact and die as well, but instead, she saw herself hanging above the ground below, seeing what was left of the evil salesman, and the blood droplets dripping from her face fall. Scout looked up to see Zara, tightly hanging onto her hips at her hardest. But Scout was a slight bit heavy, and Zara began to slip over the edge, too.

Then Kindred Spirit coiled her arms as tightly as she could around Zara. She looked for something to help her stay up too, but their was nothing about, and it was pretty hard holding both of them.

Was this how they were to die? Was this the end when she was getting so close? She could bear it no longer, squeezing her eyes shut, ready for the painful death to come as the three of them began to fall-

Suddenly the woman opened her eyes to feel a pair of hands grab her waist and pull her up. The three girls gasped over and over when they came back on the bridge.

A hand gently pulled the side of Kindred Spirit's face up. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes with happiness. There, smiling into her eyes, was Peter. He was alive, after all of those years. How did it happen?

"Promised I'd be there for you, didn't I?" he said, bringing her face closer to his.

She smiled and let her tears fall as he clutched her lips in his. They had missed each other. For once, the woman had never felt so scared that she'd never see someone that close again. But she was wrong for once. After their long kiss, and after Scout uncovered Zara's eyes, Peter smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Daddy!" Zara cried, running forward. He rewarded her with a 360 degree spin in the air and a kiss on the cheek. Scout smiled at him. She wished the others were here to see this.

Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw him as a child again. Peter. The one she would love, and still loved in her time. Behind him was the rest of the Earthclan. Scout's face beamed with surprise.

"How'd you guys get here?" she asked.

"Our lockets," he answered. "Just making sure I'd come back okay."

"Just looking after our leader in exchange for looking after us," one kid smiled.

Scout and Peter gave a quick hug. They thought it could wait. Besides, there were more important matters.

"Now what?" Scout asked. "Should we get back to the others?"

"I think we've got plenty more to do," Peter said, pointing in a far direction behind the girl. She turned to see two familiar figures dueling in the distance on a platform. Scout glared, knowing who they had to be.

"We're ready to help when you are," Zara said.

"Oh, I'm ready all the time," Scout laughed cleverly. "Now let's go get him!"

* * *

He could barely take it anymore. He was tired, the duel had lasted for a long time. It felt like battling non-stop for an entire day. 

Nobody seemed to be winning, thanks to their equal skills. You could never tell who could be stronger. But he was drenched in only a few shallow rakes from his opponent's katana. Even for him, Yamikage seemed undefeatable.

The shock in the blow of clashing swords hurt his arm, but he wouldn't stop for anything. With a leap, Meta Knight landed on a platform above his treacherous foe.

"I've been waiting longingly for this day," he whispered to himself, lifting Galaxia over his head for a sword beam. But when he charged, Yamikage was nowhere. Oh no, he was gone again! Where was he now? What was he going to do?

Quick as lightning, Meta Knight turned around with widened eyes to see Yamikage lifting large wreckage from a platform they dueled on and made damage to. Immediately he jumped high in time to dodge it when it was hurled to him. They continued clashing swords. When they clashed once, they held them together for a moment and looked into each other's different eyes.

"I've waited for this day for so long," Meta Knight whispered.

"So have I," Yamikage whispered back. "But while you've been out enjoying sweet life on your planet with those children and your subordinates, I've waited and waited to see you all suffer."

"My life has _not_ been enjoyable!" Meta Knight said. "Trust me! I still had to battle monsters and eavesdrop on the king _every_ day.

"But there's one thing I do more and love," he continued. "Protecting the ones I love."

"But those days are over now!" Yamikage yelled, and he took out a Jakero star with a free hand and swiftly and harshly cut at him. Meta Knight winced at the wounds that were drenching his blue body in crimson liquid. Finally Meta Knight fought back and sliced his foe at the chest. Yamikage roared in pain and threw him out of his way in front of him. Meta Knight vanished from his view over a floating platform.

Meta Knight was hanging over its edge for dear life. But the blood on his hands were holding him back, making him slide off. But just as his hand lost its grip, another hand grabbed his and pulled him up. When he got the strength to open his eyes, he saw _her._ Yes, _her_. The same woman from his dream. She smiled at him and pressed a clean hand to his head. The cuts turned back to blue skin. The pain drained from his body like soapy water going down the drain after a dish washing. He looked deep into her eyes. Those same tranquil ruby eyes.

"It's you..." he whispered.

"Yes... it's me, Meta Knight." she whispered back.

"How did you come back?" he asked. "I thought you died, Garlude."

"When Nightmare's power wears to his eternal defeat," Garlude explained. "the fallen Star Warriors he defeated come back."

"Of course..." he said. "It all makes sense, the dreams I had of you and the others."

Garlude nodded.

"But who was that man in my dream, and what should I do about Yamikage?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," said a familiar voice. Meta Knight turned to face his other resurrected friend. He helped Meta Knight to his feet. Meta Knight stared into his eyes.

"Jecra..." he whispered. "_You_ too?"

"_All_ of us, soon enough," Jecra said. "But for now we have to take care of this traitor."

Meta Knight hesitated. _All_ of _us_? Who was _us_?

But there was no time to think about it now! Meta Knight leapt on the platform he fell off of. Garlude and Jecra still hid below, wanting to surprise Yamikage.

When Yamikage saw Meta Knight on the platform, rejuvinated with red eyes, he gasped.

"How did _you _survive?" he demanded.

"Simple." Meta Knight said, his mask veiling a smile. "I got help from some friends."

At that last word, Jecra and Garlude each appeared on one of Meta Knight's sides.

"But you both died!" Yamikage exclaimed. "How are you alive again?"

"As Nightmare weakens," Jecra said. "we _good_ guys grow stronger."

"And his minions will lose their powers as well." Garlude added.

"We may have been outnumbered in the past," said Meta Knight. "But now _you _will be outmatched. Attack!"

Garlude, without hesitation, charged at the black-shadowed man, but just as she thought she could strike him, she coughed in pain and force as he siezed her neck, and lifted her off the ground. The other two stared in horror as Yamikage strangled Garlude. They got really enraged when he slowly pulled out his katana and aimed for her chest.

"I have a plan," Meta Knight whispered to Jecra. His friend put his ear to Meta Knight's face. After a few nods and whispers, and a little laugh, Jecra lifted his head back up.

"Not a bad idea," he said. "It just might work."

"Maybe you'll want to stop whispering and want to see your dear friend die!" Yamikage called down. Meta Knight and Jecra looked up and could almost hear Garlude gasp for a breath. Yamikage took a last look at her and laughed silently. Her eyes were half-closed, and she was wheezing in his grasp. He turned his head in his other foes' direction. "Look upon her as she- _what_? They're GONE!"

It was true. Meta Knight and Jecra's position was empty! Where did they go?

Suddenly he felt a thin, sharp force on his arm that held Garlude. Before he could see what is was, there was a swift draw of pain across his arm and a bright gush of blood. The cut was rewarded with a cry of pain from Yamikage. The pain caused him to let go of Garlude's neck.

Garlude fell at his feet, on her knees. She looked up and smiled to see Jecra's sword stained with Yamikage's blood. She was weak, but it was her chance to help. With the best effort she had, she pulled out her own sword and jabbed him in the chest. He gasped in pain and covered his chest in attempt to make the bleeding stop, but it couldn't. He too fell to his knees and couldn't get back up. Garlude dropped her sword and fell forward. Now she was weak. Jecra seized her and pulled her out of the way.

Taking Garlude's former spot, Meta Knight stood over Yamikage, who met his red glare. Meta Knight held Galaxia in his hand as the golden sparks of power began to charge.

"I told you, Yamikage," he said. "Traitors _never_ win."

After that last word, Meta Knight swung Galaxia, and the former warrior split in two with a swish. For a moment he just knelt there, motionless, white sparks lining up between his two halves, and then-

_POOF!_

What remained of him exploded in a puff of gray smoke. That one was final; no trick or special disapearance ability.

He was dead. Gone forever.

Jecra put a hand on Meta Knight's armored shoulder and laughed.

"He died a traitor," he said. "Shame for him."

"No traitor ever learns." responded Meta Knight. But there was something he still had forgotten about.

_Garlude!_

Meta Knight turned to see her on the ground, her pure sky-blue outfit sprawled at her feet as well as her hair. Meta Knight ran over and knelt by her side. He held her in his arms. He was scared, but a bit relaxed when he noticed that there was still a rise and fall of her chest.

"Garlude?" he whispered, hoping she was alright. He looked back at Jecra, who was walking over, rummaging through a bag for a remedy.

"...Meta Knight..."

He immediately turned his face to hers, to find her smiling at him. She looked half-dead, but that didn't mean she was dying.

"Thank you for saving me..." she whispered.

"Garlude..." he said somewhat shakily. "I'm so sorry for..."

"It's not your fault," she interrupted. "You were meant to have Galaxia. I always felt it. I knew deep down in the past that it was to belong to you."

He cried a little and thanked her. Her voice was fading to a whisper.

"I'm not leaving you to die again," he said. "Not this time."

"You won't have to," she said, opening her eyes a little. "I'm staying alive for you. Now I'll be with you always, like Jecra. But there's one thing I need to know. What happened to my daughter?"

"She's alive and well." Meta Knight smiled. "And I am sure she'll be glad to see you."

She let a tear fall and let her eyes close. She was tired. She needed to rest anyway for the weakness from that strangle. Meta Knight got up, holding her in his arms. He looked back at Jecra.

"I'm sorry for what I..."

"That's alright, too," Jecra interrupted. "You did what you had to do."

They were closer now, looking deep into each other's eyes. "Thank you," Meta Knight whispered. But there was something he felt uneasy about.

What was this strange feeling he was getting?

This was a feeling he'd never felt before. It was new to him. He'd never felt so loved and forgiven.

...Was _he_ feeling like loving someone, too?

But who was there to love? He kind of wanted someone to love, but his closest were mostly ones who he couldn't have. But there were his fellow warrior friends. Garlude was beautiful and loving, but there was something about Jecra he thought of more.

The two of them had been friends ever since the war had begun, and they were almost kindred spirits. They were almost the same.

Meta Knight laid a hand on Jecra's, which still rested on his shoulder. Jecra looked at him with understanding.

He cared a lot about him, too.

Suddenly, further thoughts were shattered as a familiar, peppy and youthful voice erupted from nowhere.

"Hey, he did it!" Scout cheered. "He killed Yamikage!" Scout ran over to her friend and yearned to pounce on him and hug him in her skinny arms. However, she knew that would offend him, so she stopped in front of him and saluted him in the Star Warrior way. He saluted back.

_The salute?_ he thought._ Where'd that come from?_

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am now," his eyes shimmered blue behind his mask, but then squinted as he noticed a light patch of red across her eyes and nose, and a little red stain on her warrior uniform at the chest. He touched her face where the red was. "Is that... _blood_ on your face? Are you injured? What has the Frontman done to you?"

"I got strangled a little," Scout said. "but the blood on my face isn't mine. It's _his_."

"You mean..." his eyes widened in surprise and a little happiness. "You killed him?"

She nodded and smiled, giggling as he ran his fingers through her bangs.

"Well done." were his words. "I knew you could do it."

"But who are your friends?" she asked, looking at Jecra, who was only about two feet taller than her, (She was quite lanky for her age.) and the peaceful face of the sleeping Garlude in Meta Knight's arm.

"Scout, this is Jecra, my best friend I told you about long ago," Meta Knight answered. "and Garlude, my companion."

Scout shook Jecra's hand, and smiled at Garlude. "It's a pleasure to me- woah, wait! Time out!" Scout exclaimed. "I thought you two were dead!"

"We came back," Jecra said. "As Nightmare's power wears away, our forces grow stronger, and we fallen warriors come back while Nightmare's forces begin to die. How many times do we have to say it?"

Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, when we get back to the others, if anyone asks, I'll just tell them to forget it." said a lighter female voice. Everyone turned to see Zara, held in Kindred Spirit's arms, next to Peter. Behind them was the Earthclan, laughing with Zara.

"Now, on to buisness!" Meta Knight declared. "We have to find the others and get this over with. Follow me!"

Everyone did as they were told, and jumped from platform to platform downward to the others. Scout went to Meta Knight's side.

"Does Tiff know yet?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "But I gave her a clue. She should know soon enough about the Star Rod's secret."

"Good enough." Scout said.

It was working. Maybe they would prevail after all.

_Note: Sorry I took so long. I'm being kept busy. _


	8. Victory

Evil's Epilogue

8. Victory

"You might as well give up on your ruthless dream of evil, Nightmare!" Tiff yelled. "Because now I know the secret!"

"What?" the others shouted.

"NO!" Nightmare cried.

Tiff pulled out the Warpstar. It engulfed her in it's bright golden shine, while the others had to cover their eyes. Nightmare's still burned even when he covered his own. Kirby landed by her side, his eyes narrowed.

But suddenly the tiny star stopped glowing. The corners of Nightmare's mouth turned upward into a wicked smile, followed by an echoing laugh.

"Ha!" he laughed. "You cannot defeat me! You don't have the Galaxia Sword to fuse with the Star Rod! Yamikage probably killed Meta Knight! Without him, I am unbeatable!" His last sentence was followed by an endless laugh.

"Oh man..." Tuff whispered to himself. "We're dead meat."

"I wouldn't say so!" whispered a voice from behind his ear. It was Scout.

"Scout! You're oka-"

"Shhh! Shut up!" she whispered loudly, covering his mouth. Without warning she pulled him into a dark corner, keeping her hand over his mouth.

When they stopped, Tuff was shocked to see Meta Knight holding the sleeping Garlude, and Jecra beside him. Following was Kindred Spirit, Zara, Peter and the Earthclan.

"Hey, guys! You're here too- mmph!"

"Tuff, be _quiet_!" Scout covered his mouth harder, looking back at the others, who didn't notice that the boy was gone. "They'll hear you!" She uncovered his mouth.

"What are we doing back here?" Tuff quietly asked. "And aren't those the dead Star Warriors you mentioned, Meta Knight?"

"That, we are." Jecra smiled.

"But how'd you-"

"Don't ask," Zara interrupted. "We're getting annoyed by having to explain it over and over."

Everyone but Meta Knight snickered.

"Listen closely to what we tell you, Scout, and Zara to do," Meta Knight whispered. "We have a job for each of you."

_This ought to be good,_ Tuff thought. Scout's eyes turned purple as well as Zara's.

In the outside, the others were looking in fright at the hellion, who continued to laugh at Kirby, who tried to breathe fire at him, only to be swallowed in the eternal starscape in his cloak. Sirica had blown some fire at Kirby in hope to help him, but it was hopeless.

Finally, Kirby collapsed in front of them all. Master Kirby collapsed as well, because they were bonded in a way. Whatever happened to Kirby would happen to his double. Serenity ran to Master Kirby and tried to wake him up. Tiff tried to do the same for Kirby. It was barely any use for either of them, but the two were half-awake, staring into each girl's green eyes.

"Ha ha ha!" Nightmare wouldn't stop laughing. "Where are your precious heroes _now_?"

"Here we are!" yelled a few voices from behind Nightmare. Suddenly Nightmare gasped as he fell over from a hard tug on his cape. Everyone was relieved and happy to see the three children, Tuff, Scout, and Zara letting go of Nightmare's cape and running to them, laughing. Behind them came Meta Knight, Earthclan, but there was also another surprise. Everyone gasped to see a mysterious army coming towards them. They sided with the others.

"Who are these people?" Tiff asked.

"We are the fallen Star Warriors brought back," said one small warrior wearing a feathered hat and large shades.

"But don't ask why," said a woman warrior shrouded in bright blue armor with green eyes. "We're tired of having to explain it all over." The other warriors laughed.

"NO!" Nightmare screamed. He got up again, summoning more elites. The Star Warriors charged at them, becoming occupied. All of the elites died in a few minutes.

Kirby opened his eyes and got up.

"Kirby, inhale this!" Tiff ordered, tossing the Warpstar to Kirby. And just like before, he rose into the air, and in his paw appeared the shimmering Star Rod.

Meta Knight ran over, holding out Galaxia. "Kirby, now you must fuse the two weapons! Take my sword!"

Kirby did as ordered and took the golden sword in his other paw.

Suddenly, the two weapons flew from Kirby's paws and collided by their bases. The spot where they collided glowed in a color warping light. Suddenly the world around everyone went dark, and a gale of wind whirled around the two, becoming-one weapons. Everyone sheilded their eyes from the blinding purple light emerging from the weapons as if it was the sun.

When the glowing finally dimmed a little, everyone uncovered their eyes and gasped to see a great weapon of two. The glittery Star Rod on one side, the sparky Galaxia on the other. At the middle, the two were joined by a solid, dark blue handle engraved in a type of language nobody but Meta Knight and Blade understood, glowing in a pure orange in the cracks.

"The Star Rod and Galaxia have become one!" Meta Knight cried. "Into the Starstaff!"

"The_ Starstaff_?" Dedede asked. "What's that?"

"The ancient weapon that we fortold of," Meta Knight explained. "The power of Galaxia and the Star Rod came together to form this. Its power can kill Nightmare forever."

Kirby turned to face Nightmare, who was grinning in a terrible way.

"You choose to die _again_," he said. "You can't hope to defeat _me_. You are still merely a child!"

But Kirby didn't care at all what his foe said. He agreed, he was a child, just a few years old, barely able to speak. But he was more than a ball-shaped infant. He was a warrior.

Nearly an _invincible _warrior.

In his blood, body, heart and soul. He knew it.

_I am not afraid,_ he thought_. I did it once, and I_ will _do it twice. I'd hope to defeat you again any day! _

Kirby ran forward and flung the Star Rod half at Nightmare. Everyone put their hands over their eyes as the bright golden shine emerged at Nightmare. Nightmare pointed a finger at him, and a dark, purple stream of power blasted at Kirby. There was an explosion of both when they collided at equal distances from each other.

"Oh no..." Nightmare cried. "Not the Star Rod again!"

Nightmare wasn't giving up yet. He pointed his finger out a little farther. The dark power was pushing at its hardest to blast away the Star Rod's power. It got a little closer eyery second.

But that didn't stop Kirby.

He closed his eyes, and thought about the previous defeat of Nightmare. He thought of the peace they had until the future.

Only, _this_ time, they'd keep it _forever._

With all of his might, Kirby channeled his strength into the Starstaff, and hundreds of glowing stars blasted out of it. Nightmare's purple streams of power were pushed back, and the yellow stars flew around Nightmare in a number of swirling loops.

"NO!" Nightmare screamed. "I have been defeated once again! My reighn is through!"

"_Forever_!" Meta Knight called.

Kirby leapt into the air and finished Nightmare off with a few swift sword beams. They cut through Nightmare like an axe through a worn tree.With a final scream of pain, Nightmare evaporated away, leaving nothing behind.

Kirby collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. Tiff ran over and caught him easily, holding his face in a gentle hand.

"You've done it again," Tiff said, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Thanks to you, we're finally at peace," Tuff said shakily, now at Kirby's side.

Scout came from behind and rumpled his hair. "We can live in peace for the rest of time," Scout smiled. "What's there to cry about?"

"I'm not crying!" Tuff exclaimed, refusing to wipe a tear. "I was... _yawning_."

"Oh _sure_," Pip said, jumping on Scout's head. "Can you explain why there's tears on your cheeks?"

"Looks like you've got him there," Aries smiled, taking Scout in his arms, rewarded with a giggle.

Tuff couldn't help but smile as he wiped an eye.

Meta Knight walked up to Kirby. The children clear his way. Meta Knight raised Kirby to his feet. Their eyes matched each other's in blue.

"You have done well, child," he said. "You have proven yourself to be the best Star Warrior in the universe."

Kirby smiled and jumped around in front of him.

"Now, can I have my sword back?" Meta Knight asked, smiling. The others laughed.

Before picking it up, Kirby stared at Galaxia and the Warpstar, which were laying next to each other on the cold floor. They had split.

Tiff walked over and picked up the Warpstar. She held it to her face.

"Thank you, Kabu..." she whispered to herself.

Kirby handed Meta Knight his sword with honor. Meta Knight sheathed it.

"What do we do now?" Sword Knight asked.

"We need to get back to Popstar and try to get you all back to your own time." Zara answered.

"How long should _that_ take?" Scout asked, looking serious-eyed with some wideness, still held by Aries.

"Only a few hours," Blade said, noticing her expression. "Why?"

"Because I seriously doubt we have a few hours,"

"What do you mean?" Pip asked.

"Two reasons," Scout said. "One, Serenity's going in labor."

Everyone looked at Serenity, who was holding her large stomach, breathing heavily.

"Two," Scout continued, looking up now. "The survivors are leaving us a present."

"What?" everyone looked to where Scout was looking, then dropped their jaws. A pilot dropped a bomb and ran off. A tiny clock on it was ticking fast, and it said 1:30 seconds on the clock, the number dropping by each second.

"Oh gosh!" Tuff cried. "What now?"

"Don't worry!" one Star Warrior said. "We can still get out of here in time. Everyone to the Halibert!"

Everyone did as they were told and sheltered into the bridge.

Meta Knight scouted the controls for that special lever that could get them out fast enough. Finally, he found it.

"I suggest that you all get to the back wall and hang on," Jecra said. "This is going to be _fast_."

"Hold on..." Meta Knight put his hand on the lever. "Here we go!"

Everyone screamed after Meta Knight completely pushed down the lever. They were going faster than a flash of lightning from Kracko. Behind them they could feel the harsh rumbling of the explosion of the corperation. Everyone thought about it. _A beautiful sight for_ _us,_ Scout grinned in an evil way.

Kirby didn't scream as much. He was too busy thinking about this second and eternal victory.

He smiled to himself. He thought of what the others back home would say. Kirby. The hero of the universe. The savior of the galaxy.

He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Knuckle Joe and Sirica were in a waiting room together, each sitting on a bench. 

"I wonder what they want to show us?" Joe said.

"Me too," said Sirica. "But I think I've gotten a hint. Scout said that we were just going to _scream_ when we get the surprise, and then she winked at us."

"You think she's kidding?" asked Joe.

"I don't think so," she said back. "They sounded like they meant it when they said there was a surprise for us."

"Oh, we _meant_ it, alright," said Tiff, walking into the room with Meta Knight, Kirby, Tuff, Scout, Aries, and Pip at her sides. She was smiling brightly. Meta Knight's eyes glowed blue with happiness. Tuff was grinning widely. The human siblings and Pip were all blushing and giggling.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Here's your surprises." Scout gave them her sweet but sly grin.

"Children, there's someone you should both meet," said Meta Knight, motioning for the children to step aside. Along with them, he stepped beside Tiff, and he bowed to who was coming in.

Knuckle Joe gasped at the masked man who stood in front of him, smiling with eyes, who's hair was spiky like his own.

"..._Dad_?" a tiny voice squeaked from Joe. It was so tiny nobody could tell it was his.

"Joe..." Jecra stepped forward and rustled Joe's hair. "I've missed you."

Excitement and happiness crushed the boy as he leapt into his father's arms. Jecra rustled Joe's hair more and noogied him with extra love to ease the pain that came with it.

Sirica stared into her mother's eyes. Those beautiful eyes, kindred with hers. Garlude sniffled and took her daughter into her arms, spinning her in circles over and over.

Like mother, like daughter. Like father, like son. They were reunited.

* * *

Serenity tried her best to hold back her cries. Having a baby _hurt_. But at least it was almost over. 

The others were waiting outside of the medical center of the ship. They were still on the ship, but only a few miles from Popstar. You could see it from the window of the bridge.

"Oh, the head is crowning!" Escargoon exclaimed, looking at the woman's coming baby. He had volunteered to help when everyone else chickened out. Plus, he was a doctor. The kids were too young anyway. "It's almost out. Now, push! One more time!"

Serenity pushed and gave a final cry of pain. She was comforted with a stroke on her hand by Meta Knight. He was standing next to her, keeping her company. She smiled up at him.

"Congratulations," he said.

Finally, "Aww, it's a beautiful baby girl!" Escargoon held the baby in his arms, blanketing her. He handed the baby to Meta Knight. Meta Knight smiled behind his silver mask and handed her the baby.

She was stunning. The baby had an adorable smile across her face, despite that she was just born. Her hair was a pure dawning-sun color. Her eyes were a sparkling pair of silver.

Tiff looked inside, smiling. "That's _my_ baby?"

"She's beautiful!" Benikage complimented. His wound was healing and was coated in bandages, but he was fine by now.

"Poyo!" Kirby frolicked into the room.

"What's her name?" Tuff asked.

Serenity squinted and thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything." she said. "Maybe you could help me out?"

"Hmmm..." the others walked in and tried to think of something. They tried to think of something that matched the baby's beauty.

"I can't think of anything," everyone said. "We're sorry."

Master Kirby stood beside Serenity and smiled. "That child is the prettiest thing I've ever seen," he said. "She almost looks like a mirage of peace in a battlefield."

"...Mirage..." Tiff said. "I love it!"

Serenity nodded. "I like it too."

The others cheered that name on.

It was _perfect_.

Suddenly a fellow Star Warrior came into the room.

"Sir Meta Knight," he said. "We're landing. Could you all report to the bridge?"

"We'll be right there," Meta Knight said.

The others helped Serenity out of bed and all walked to the bridge.

They were finally home.

They all wondered what the others would say.

_This had to be good._


	9. Rejoyce

Evil's Epilogue

9. Rejoyce

Everything was peaceful the way it should be. The same as it was when they left. But it was a lot more beautiful, and not a one of any monsters in sight.

At the camp, the others were getting ready to leave. But they weren't leaving without saying goodbye first.

"Are you sure you can get back okay?" asked Zara, making sure her past mother could get back correctly.

"We're sure, baby," Scout said. "I think I know how to get us back to our home now."

"We'll miss you all," Tuff said.

"Don't worry about that," said Zara. "We'll be seeing you soon enough."

Everybody laughed.

"Until then," Scout hugged Zara and spun her in a circle one last time. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Mommy." Zara shook Scout's hand.

Tiff kissed Mirage's forehead before stepping into her friends' group. Everybody waved to themselves as Scout, Aries, and the rest of Earthclan opened their Starpower lockets, and bright lights enveloped them all.

"BYE!" was echoing around them all as the world around the group swirled in different colors for a long time.

When the world finally reshaped itself, the others found themselves standing in the middle of the town square, in front of the large tree at the center of the square. Everyone came out of their houses nearby, accompanied with smiles.

Over their trip, they had discovered where they'd gone.

"They did it!" Iroo called out. "They beat Nightmare!"

He and the other Cappys ran out of their houses and crowded the heroes. A few of them crowded around Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. The three of them laughed as they were lifted above the clapping crowd. They also saw Scout, Aries, Pip, Meta Knight, even Dedede and Escargoon rise above the crowd on their shoulders.

* * *

A great festival was held at sunset, honoring Kirby and the rest of his allies for their brave deeds. 

During the party, Kirby snuck up into a nearby tree. He was thinking about something.

What was he to do now?

He had saved the universe twice now, this time forever. How was he to live his life, now that he no longer had to save anyone?

No! He'd still do what he did in the past. He would continue to protect his friends, and now he could live his life however he wanted.

Kirby decided to continue to rejoyce, but soon that would change when they sat down at the buffet table.

Mayor Len tapped on a glass of wine to make an announcement.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he said. "To our hero of the town, but our entire world! To Kirby!" He raised his glass.

"To Kirby!" the others cheered. But as everyone raised their cups and glasses, a sudden gale swiftly flew past them. It lifted the plates of food off of the table, but nobody could hear any breaking of dishes, or clinging of silverwear. Everyone turned to the end of the table, and at first everyone gave Kirby a despairing look. When nobody was looking, he had inhaled all of the food on the table! All that was left was the tablecloth!

Suddenly, everyone's mouth's went agape as Kirby's happy expression changed. His cheeks were puffing out, and he was jerking forward, holding his mouth.

"Is he alright?" asked Escargoon.

"Looks like he's upchucking!" exclaimed Dedede.

"Somebody grab a bucket and pull out an umbrella, everybody!" Scout called, giggling.

But no vomit was spurting from Kirby's mouth. Kirby leapt into the air, and out burst an outrageous belch! Nobody even patted his back!

Everybody stared at him with wierd expressions, exept for Scout. Suddenly she fell backward, bursting out laughing. Everybody joined in, and laughed. Even Meta Knight.

Kirby leapt onto the table and began to dance with victory.

Looks like this was how it was going to be from now on.


End file.
